


Fallout

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is violent when angry, Gen, Sam just wants everyone to get along, Sam's kids are viciously protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Sam wasn’t surprised that Dean beat the shit out of him when he found out about Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

In hindsight, Sam wasn’t surprised that Dean beat the shit out of him when he found out about Ben.

Sam remembered sitting in the Impala, trying to express his unease at what Dean and Castiel had done to Ben and Lisa, only to be shut down with the threat of violence. So when Dean found out he’d been helping train Ben as a hunter?

Yeah, there was a reason he’d been stocking up the first aid kit in the bunker.

Sam hit the wall with a grunt, struggling against Dean’s hold and the ringing in his ears. Dean was yelling something at him -

- and then fell silent sharply.

Sam blinked the blood and confusion out of his eyes to see Ben standing off to the side, gun pointed steadily at Dean’s heart.

“Ben…”

“You know,” the teen said conversationally, “The only reason Jake hasn’t ripped your brain out is that Sam likes you. You might want to think about that when you’re working out your guilt on your brother.”

Dean’s eyes widened, but what came out of his mouth was, “Don’t point that thing unless you intend to shoot.”

Ben’s thumb shifted lazily and flicked the safety off. His stance was calm and steady, his grip sure. There was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Ben  _would_ shoot Dean if it came down to it.

Sam saw Jacob step into range, eyes golden and fox-like. Over Dean’s shoulder he saw Jesse, shadows starting to warp around him. On Dean’s other side, Claire was fingering her blade.

They were all poised to attack.

“I think it’s time you let Sam go, Dean,” Claire said, her voice hard and clear.

Dean’s grip loosened and Sam slumped to the ground, biting back a groan. Fuck, his everything hurt.

“Good. Now walk away.”

“This isn’t your business,” Dean ground out, but he made his posture loose and unthreatening.

“I’d do what she says, jackwagon,” Jacob growled, fingernails lengthening into claws.

Dean’s jaw clenched for a moment, taking in the four teens, assessing them, before he huffed disparagingly and stepped back.

A little space was all it took, and suddenly Sam was shielded by four bodies, all glaring at Dean with weapons at the ready.

“Good,” Jacob snapped, “Now take a hike.”

Jesse turned to Sam, eyes big and wet and scared, and said softly, “I don’t know how to heal this, Sam.”

Sam smiled weakly, reaching out to tousle the boy’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had worse.”

None of them looked pleased by that statement and Jacob muttered darkly under his breath.

“We should get you to the infirmary,” Claire said, assessing the damage Dean had wrought.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed with a pained groan, “Might need some help getting up.”

Jacob and Ben were at his sides instantly, claws sheathed and gun holstered, helping him stand. Sam decided against mentioning the way Ben’s fingers hooked around his absently, or the way Jacob’s grip remained firm and possessive as he tugged Sam’s arm across his shoulders.

It would figure that after everything, he would get adopted by four angry, broken hunters-in-training with issues that put his to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> If anything in here stirs the need for discussion in you, shoot me a message. You can also find more of my thoughts on Sam Winchester here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Winchester
> 
> You can also find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting


End file.
